


Compendium

by fairychangeling



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Romance, Discovery, Drabble Collection, Extramarital Affairs, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki - Freeform, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Reveal, Shorts, Wakes & Funerals, minor Thor/Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling
Summary: A collection of short Thor/Loki drabbles.Tags to be updated as stories added.The Giggle at a Funeral - Thor meets Loki again at Odin's funeral. Modern AU.Impotent - Thor has married another and now finds himself with an unexpected problem. Jotunn War Prize!Loki AU.The Lannisters - Tony makes a discovery.





	1. The Giggle at a Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Take Me to Church and the first line "My lover’s got humour //She’s the giggle at a funeral" made me want to write Loki and Thor meeting again at Odin's funeral.

The first time Thor sees Loki again, after years, is at Odin’s funeral. 

Loki has crept in at the very end, stood at the back of the church, tried to keep himself hidden but when the priest is giving the eulogy Loki keeps laughing - this high, bitter laugh at every mention of Odin’s greatness, his kindness or the love for he had for his family. 

And eventually Thor can’t stand it. He stands up, marches down the length of the church and grabs hold of Loki, dragging him outside and letting the funeral continue without either of them. 

“It’s all lies,” Loki says, his smile defiant. “I know you’re not supposed to speak ill of the dead, but you don’t have to lie about them either.” 

Thor knows that the words are lies. That his family is shattered and broken, scattered because his father kept secrets about all of them, from all of them.  

Hela didn’t even come. 

Thor had wanted to keep hold of the idealised image of his father, to believe that in all of this he was a good man, but it’s hard when he has to face Loki.

“You were disowned,” he says. “If you came for money, there isn’t any.”

Loki shrugs. 

“I was never his to own anyway. Not his blood, not his bone. Just the boy he adopted to show how magnanimous he was; taking in a poor runt who’d never have had any chances in life without him.” 

Thor knows those cutting words Loki is qouting are his father’s own, shouted at Loki when Loki stepped out of line. Loki had been gifted with the Odinson name, but he had never accepted it, never wanted it. He had certainly never wanted the pressures of trying to live up to Odin’s ideals, to be the shinning example of Odin’s own saviour complex.

“Are you still Odinson?” Thor asks.

“No, I went back to my birth name,” Loki says, and he smiles now, wide and happy. 

“Then why did you come?” Thor asks.

“To see him buried. To know that it’s true,” Loki says. His eyes search Thor’s face, suddenly vulnerable. “And to see you.” 

Thor has not stopped holding Loki through all of this. He can’t. His fingers still grip into Loki’s shoulder. If he lets Loki go, then Loki might vanish again. 

“He is not my father. You are not my brother,” Loki says, and then he laughs again, but this time it’s a true laugh - liberating and happy. “We can…Thor, we can.” 

 _They can_. 

Thor kisses him then. It’s been years since he last kissed him. Too many years. 

Loki sighs happily, curling his arms around Thor’s neck, pulling their bodies flush together.

Thor knows that any moment the funeral will end and the mourners will leave the church to be greeted by this sight; to be greeted by Odin’s son and his adopted son kissing as if they are worshipping each other with teeth and lips and tongue. 

 _Good_ , Thor thinks.  _There will be no more secrets then_. 


	2. Impotent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has married another and now finds himself with an unexpected problem.

Footsteps sounded, loud and ominous, outside his door, but Loki ignored them.

 

He focused instead on his image in the mirror, brushing his long black hair. It had grown so long it almost reached his waist now. He’d braid it carefully once he’d finished brushing. It took a long time for him to finish his daily grooming, but Loki had that time. 

 

He was a captive of Asgard. There was very little for him to do but take care of himself. 

 

The door to his room banged open. Loki didn’t need to turn around to see who is there. He could see Thor clear enough in his mirror. 

“You,” Thor snarled and he looked furious. 

 

Loki turned at last to face him, raising one delicate eyebrow. 

 

“Me?” he questioned, wondering what he has possibly done to upset Thor. He hadn’t left his rooms all day.

 

He had not left his room in a long time, not since Thor announced his impending wedding vows.

 

He and Thor were not in love. Loki knew that he could never love Thor - coarse and ugly as all Asgardian’s were - but that did not mean he took the news well. He had been Thor’s ever since he was captured. He had shared the man’s bed, been at his beck and call, and slowly Loki had formed an attachment. 

 

That was only natural, of course. Thor was the one he saw most often. The one who kissed him good morning and good night. The one who came apart shuddering within him. The one who had washed Loki’s hair and bought him fine jewels and silks and treated him almost as a lover would. 

 

Then all of that had ended and Loki had been left coldly alone. 

 

The betrayal, inevitable as it was, still stung. 

 

Loki had not gone to the celebration feasts. He had not attended the wedding. He had stayed in his rooms, hiding his shame. 

 

Yet now Thor was here, glaring at him intently as if Loki had done some grave injustice to him. 

 

“What is it?” he asked, wondering if Thor would just stare at him for all eternity. It made Loki feel unpleasantly warm to be under such an intense gaze. 

 

Thor did not stop looking at him, but he took a step forward. 

 

“What have you done to me?” Thor demanded. He gestured between his legs, towards the outline of his thick cock in the clinging fabric of his trousers. “I have tried…you have no idea how I have tried. I bed my wife and I feel nothing. Nothing! I cannot grow hard. I cannot spill. I have nothing to give. I never had this problem before you. What have you done to me, Loki?”

 

Loki drew in a deep breath, his pupils blow wide. 

 

“I have done nothing,” he said. 

 

Thor advanced towards him again, closer still until only a few footstep separated them. Loki was Jotun, he was not small, but Thor still loomed over him.

 

“What spell is this? Why do I want you and only you? What enchantment did you weave, that I only can spill inside you?" 

 

"Nothing,” Loki said again, because it was the truth and a very simple one. Powerful he might be, but he would not waste his magic on such a spell. What could it ever gained him when Thor had come willing to his bed before? Loki had not had to enchant what had already been there. 

 

Thor’s eyes searched his face, looking for some hint of deceit. His anger dissipated, replaced by despair as he found not hint of lies to sooth him. 

 

“I am cursed,” Thor moaned. “I am damned.”

 

Loki reached out then, gently touching Thor’s cheek. He waited, making sure that all of Thor’s attention was on him before he spoke. 

 

“Thor,” he said, choosing his words with great care. “There is no curse. There is no spell. This is of your own doing. You lay with me and now you crave me." 

He paused, his heart hammering in his chest. It would be easy to not say anything else, to let Thor believe that was all of his speech.It was what Thor deserved for leaving him and marrying another.

 

But Loki’s foolish heart would not allow him to let Thor leave without saying everything that was in it. 

 

"Just as I crave you,” he continued, so softly he hoped Thor wouldn’t hear him.


	3. The Lannisters

Tony thinks he’s being cute.

He gives everyone nicknames. It’s not his fault that ‘Cersei Lannister’ just seemed the most appropriate one that leapt to his mind when Thor announced his erstwhile brother would be joining him. 

Loki didn’t understand it at first. He frowned and spoke at some length about the actual Circe - the sorceress from Greek mythology who was apparently not mythological at all and who Loki had learned some interesting shape-shifting tricks from. 

Tony was fine with that. It was his private joke. 

It evolved too.

Watching Thor fuss over Loki, Tony decided that, collectively, he’d just call them ‘The Lannisters’.

Thor patiently explained that that wasn’t their family name. Loki said nothing. 

It was Clint who spoiled the joke. Who, rather maliciously Tony thought, invited Loki to actually watch Game of Thrones. 

Tony watched Loki rather than the screen. He waited for the revulsion, the horror when Loki realised just what Tony had been implying. Probably joking that Loki was half-mad and incestuous wasn’t going to go down too well. 

Loki’s face was completely blank throughout. 

He didn’t say anything until the episode was over when he turned to Tony and said, far too composed for Tony’s comfort, 

“You’re more perceptive than I thought.”

A thousand little things slotted into place for Tony then, a thousand things he’d seen that hadn’t made sense until now; Thor’s protectiveness, Loki’s jealousy. They way they seemed caught in each other’s orbit, unable to break away. The kisses Thor pressed to the top of Loki’s head when he came down to breakfast in the morning and found his brother already there. The way Loki instinctively leaned into him wherever they were. 

_Their shared bedroom._

Tony had never really thought about it. He’d just assumed that was how they were, overly affectionate and too invested in each other. But subconsciously he must have suspected it was more than that. 

Loki stood up, stretching as he did. His shirt rode up just a little to show the beginnings of fingertip shaped bruises peeking up from under the waistband of his low slung pants. 

Tony stared. 

He couldn’t look away, not now he knew  _who_  had left those bruises. 

“I’m going to find Thor,” Loki announced. 

He vanished, the air behind him left shimmering with his magic. 

Tony finally felt he could breath again. 


End file.
